


Mary Smith and the Wyther

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, SBD, Secrets Beetween Dimensions Universe, Superwholock, sed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Mary Smith was living her space adventures, when she is suddenly brutally interrupted by a peculiar race of aliens called Wyther. Her meeting with them will change her life forever.





	1. One

The Wyther are protective warriors of a galaxy who look nice and heroic but are very greedy and corrupt. Mary was going back to her sisters' restaurant, when she was surprised by some of the guys who quickly surrounded her.

"You look like you want to play," the blonde replied, preparing to fight, but they caught her from behind and she fainted with a damp cloth on her mouth.

When Mary opened her eyes she was pinned to an interrogation table in a relatively small room with a smoked glass that allowed the view only from one side. Mary was cleaner than usual, dressed in white sweatpants and a gray tank top, her hair caught in a ponytail, and she was tied to the chair making her hands go still.

"I beg pardon of customs ... primates of security, but your father was the reason we took you," said a tall, gray-haired man in some clothes that seem to have been bought at a   
military garrison ... it looked like a general's uniform, but with a ridiculously red cape and what looked like a crown adorned his head, but when she got closer his height ... it diminished until it was that of a dwarf of 1.43 meters who soon, with the help of his partners, sat down in a sort of two pompous pillows piled up in a chair so it would look high-even simpler better ... I hope you enjoyed the scenery. I was inspired by one of your Terran TV shows ... what's its name again? Ah yes Agent Carter ... a magnificent show ... pity they canceled it. My name is Jofrey Maximun III of the galaxy Sender 80 ... planet T-900, a future earth colony. We are responsible for bringing peace and harmony, restoring the balance between good and evil and blah blah blah ... we've been angels you know? My kind was derived from angels and humans and you ... "

He clapped his hands and one of his henchmen brought an Amelia file ... "a Smith! I am a big fan of your father, young Amelia, I also met your grandmother, adorable creature, but let's talk about you"

"Sender 80," she said, remembering, "I spent some time there a while back, that's when you gathered information about me, didn't you? But for what? What do you want with me?"

"Simple my dear ... we want your good and your father's too. Without it the earth would burn and all humans would turn ... " he was going to continue, but he seemed to notice something and was quiet," I say ... he is the greatest defender of that planet ... wonderful you call home and we planet-matrix" he smiled enigmatically and looked amiably at the Doctor's daughter "but you didn't think he would last long? Even the Timelords have rules and well ... he has received too many benefits, plus he struggles with words, they may even help a little, but it's not always that he will win and it has happened so many times that it is difficult to list. .. he won't have much luck forever and that's where you come in."

"I come where?" Mary was indignant. "Do you really think that after my father leaves, others won't act like him? I'll save the Earth if necessary."

"Where do you come? Well ... you're already in! Yes, you will save the Earth, but with a little help from us ... think that you can defend the earth only with a word, don't you?" He opens the file folder and from there takes some photos and papers "you already saw that just words is not enough, but for this you have to know if to defend and attack"

"I dpn't want to!" The young woman said loudly. "Wise words can convince, and that's what I believe."

"Ow ... how cute ... don't you think she's cute? Guards! Bring the syringe," he shouted, shrieking at the last sentence. "I'm sorry, Amy ... I tried to be nice, I swear."

"Please don't hurt me," she said, and the general motioned for me to step back and explain to me exactly what you want with me.

"Ah, your words won't work to quench my anger," the general replied, "but I will answer your request. You will be trained to be one of our warriors. imagine a direct descendant of the great Doctor as Wythe rwarrior is this that you will be for better or for worse"

That being said the small man smiled in a crazy way and stretched his arms, then two of his henchmen caught him putting it on the table. He walked over to Mary kicking out everything she found in front of her, and as he reached her, on the other end of the table, he sat there and wobbled his little children's legs.

"You're still going to be a loyal warrior ... just like your sister was one day," she smiled sweetly, "but now ... enjoy our dorms, tomorrow you'll have plenty to do. Oh little Amelia, I'm sorry for the discomfort, but you leave me no choice." He stood up and stood on the table, then jumped to the floor as he reached the end of the table where he was sitting "Lead Miss Smith to her ... quarters" said the little man, and then went out with his bodyguards.


	2. Two

Amy was untied and seated. She woke up in some kind of white and gray room in the same old clothes. The bed was very uncomfortable and if she wasn't seeing the mattress she would swear it wasn't there. She walked around the room until she found a mirror there. She looked at it and saw that she was livider than usual, though the whitish color looked okay, with only a few scratches and small cuts on her face. She was finishing combing her hair when she saw a loud bang on the door.

"WAKE UP! I won't ask twice!", Then the frightened girl opened the door and could see that more others have also opened. So she knew that she wasn't alone and that where she was was like a capsule.

Amy followed the others to a large oval hall where they split into two rows and one stood in front of the other. A woman with pink hair and also a short one passed in the middle of them on a floating.

"Very well I am Tulipa your instructor," she said, "you will address me as Commander and obey everything I say if you don't obey my orders will suffer the consequences, now walking and in silence!"

Mary wanted to kick and scream, but even then she knew better what she had to do now, to obey and do whatever she was asked to do. The girls were led to a room where an instructor waited for them to teach fighting tactics and self defense.

"Very well ... weak recruits, human or humanoid ... other races, also welcome to their biggest nightmare. Here you will learn to attack, defend ... or here will be learned the core of this organization, only the best are allowed to be part of it and only the best of the best went on field missions ... understood?"

Everyone nodded and Mary was forced to imitate them. They trained all morning, many of the blows Amelia knew of the stories of her mother and sister. After training the soldiers were released for lunch. During the meal the girl thought of a way to escape or to warn her father. Something had to be done.

She thought of trying to convert a pocket watch from one of her dorm mates. In each watch a little of the temporal vortex was stored and that was what she would use to send a message to her father. Carefully managed to steal the clock and adjusting the pointers waited the second right and then coded her message. The only problem was she wasn't sure if the message was sent or not.

She waited for a Terran week, a Terran month, and no reply. She began to engineer an escape. She thought of disguising herself as one of the instructors or pretending to be one of Jofrey's maids wearing a veil. None of this seemed to work for her. Before failing on a plane she was content to think of a better way to escape.


	3. Three

Then she trained every day, quiet, she would go back to her dormitory thinking of Jenny. Clara, her father, her mother, and dear old TARDIS, her home. Her first mission arrived. She was to exterminate a famous corrupt dignitary who had orphans as servants and mistreated them. Mary couldn't pull the trigger. Hesitantly, she touched the trigger. Anyway, it was an evil person who died. But she still didn't have that right. She got serious on her way back to Sender 80, being escorted by supervisors. As soon as she arrived at her dormitory, being alone, she burst into tears. Her hands went straight to her hair, which was now much shorter than she'd ever wore. Cutting the hair was a Wyther's requirement for theit exterminators. Mary cried even more. She never wanted to be a murderer. She just wanted to be a nurse in the multiverse helping people like her father. She just wanted her family back.

More missions came. She was supposed to kill Wyther's targets. And so she did, because she knew that if she didn't fulfill the orders, she would be dead. More than ever she had to think of a strategy to get out of there.

She still hoped her father would rescue her. It was then that in one of her missions, she went to Earth, the home planet of her grandparents, the place her father loved and helped to protect occasionally. There she saw her opportunity. There was no one overseeing her mission, only a locator on her wrist. Mary came to Earth and the first thing she did was destroy the locator. Incinerated it at the first opportunity. Soon she managed to find a new identity in a cybercafé. From now on she was called Mary Elizabeth Morstan, no one but an orphan.

Shee then decided to use hiserskills for the only family he encountered, the AGRA organization. However, everything collapsed when that ransom in Belarus went wrong, and she abandoned everything, trying to start a new life.

That's where she met John and everything seemed to change for the better. Despite the difficulties that arose, they would build a happy life together. Mary finally went back to talking to her sister, her mother and father. Her family met her alone in Darilium, since John wasn't prepared for this truth. Mary's family never gave up on her. Despite her regrets, she was still the nurse helping the needy by the multiverse.


End file.
